My Suave, Blonde Stalker
by DragonGamer0713
Summary: An aimless walk turns into a chase through the crowded streets of London. Based on a dream I had. Ronald Knox Oneshot.


I sighed; kicking a stray pebble with my boot, I casually walked the streets of London. "An entire week here and I'm already bored of it on Day 1. Swell." The streets was busy with so much activity, it was so hard to even think straight. It looked like a festival or a bazaar was being set up. Sadly, I didn't care too much about the fun. I've been so down and gloomy lately, that it drove me insane. Nothing in my life is going to change. My father is still overbearing me to death and I can't seem to get away. Sighing again, I walked past an alley, grumbling, "Something exciting better happen before I die."

Unknown to me, I'm about to get my wish. As soon as I walked past the alley, pair of yellow-green eyes snaps open in the shady alley. The pair caught sight of me and after a few seconds of waiting, the figure emerged. Stepping into the sun blinded him temporary, making his black-gloved hand rise up to shield the sun away for a minute. After blinking the spots out of his double-iris eyes, the guy looked down the street, grinning as he saw me walking without a care. 'Let the chase begin,' he thought as he followed me.

The stalker took great strides to avoid noise and getting to close. My back shivered from his intense glare. I wrapped my arms around my torso and tensed up. Finally stopping in front of an antique shop that had mirrors on the frontal display, I took a small breather from walking aimlessly. Looking into a mirror at myself, I took my hand and ran it down heavily on my right cheek. "What am I doin'?"

Looking into the background of the mirror, I saw a decently tall young man leaning against a brick wall of a building. His stance looked too casual to be wearing a formal dress suit and Oxford shoes. Thick, black-framed glasses rested on the bride of his nose, his oddly colored eyes staring at my back. As a small breeze rolled in, his short blonde hair swayed across his face sexily. I had to squint a little to see some black undertones in his hair.

I looked back at myself and noticed my face was as red as a tomato. "Oh great," I thought with a sigh, "I actually find him attractive. Cute, hot, sexy, suave."

My eyes shifted back to the guy in the background and my heart froze as I saw his own eye shift. As soon as they locked onto mine, my body tensed up again. His lips formed an all-knowing 'I know you're checking me out' smirk. I gulped, praying it was just a coincidence. Sadly, that idea was dashed when he winked at me through the mirror. It's official; I'm in trouble.

Panic and my urge to bolt out of the immediate area sped through my veins. However, taking a deep breath, I causally continued my walk. I could almost feel his eyes watching my every move. This slightly disturbed me, but it also made me blush a bit. As soon as I turned the corner, breaking his line of sight, I took off like a bullet escaping the barrel of a rifle!

Running down the crowded streets and shoving people out of my way made me think, "Now I know how Altair and Ezio feel! This is ridiculous!" I finally tricked against one guy, who sent me spiraling to the ground and into the square. Groaning, I stood up and noticed the whole square was full of brunettes, gingers, black-haired people (because I don't think they have a cool name to identify them!), a few baldies, and even people with wildly dyed-colored hair. No blondes in sight. I stick out like a sore thumb. And when he catches up, so will my sexy blond stalker.

I scrambled to the nearest bench and looked down at the ground, only looking up periodically to keep a lookout for him. When I haven't seen him for a few minutes, I finally relaxed a bit. "I lost him."

Then I heard a snort, "That's what you think."

My whole body froze, refusing to move, knowing it's that sick feeling someone gets when they get caught. His shadow crept closer and closer to me as he advanced from the side. He walked around the bench to face me properly, his shadow looming over my frozen form.

He leaned forward, dangerously close to my head and spoke my name, "Victoria."

My head shot up. Our noses touched, earning a cute smile from him, but earning a gasp and blush from me. He was so close; I could smell the Old Spice on him. "I knew I'd get your attention that way."

"Who are you?" I managed to barely whisper.

He stood up right, his form blocking out the blinding sun. On his shoulders was a tiny red lawnmower, being balanced by keeping his left hand on the handle. Why does he have that? This is London! There's no grass in sight! Plus, shouldn't the mower alone be about 45 or 50 pounds? He's resting it on his shoulder as if it weighted nothing!

He gently offered me his right hand. With a genuine smile, he replied, "I'll show you."

I looked at his out-stretched hand and then up at him. His double-iris eyes sparked with desire and interest, but his smile was soft, warm, and kind. Not knowing what awaits me, I took a deep breath and grasped his hand.

**Admittingly, this was based on a dream I had a couple weeks ago! Thanks to Awkward Headshot for RPing as Ronald and himself (while I was Grell and myself), Ron seemed to 'click' with me. And voila, this dream happened! I did flesh it out, but the concept is the same: Ron stalking me into a large crowd and finally offering his hand. I wish I knew what truly happened after that (I woke up T^T), so I made the end up. I can only hope I got Ron's personality right, but man, my dream Ron was very flirty and suave!**


End file.
